


burning up

by gore2heart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Porn With Plot, Teen Angst, mean girl catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gore2heart/pseuds/gore2heart
Summary: Adora Gray has somehow gotten involved with the supposedly homophobic mean girl, Catra Weaver. The heat becomes unbearable.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	burning up

**Author's Note:**

> (both characters are of age)

Adora’s heart jumps as she watches Catra slowly rise up- face red. The view is so unusual that Adora just has to commit it to memory. No one has seen this side of the girl. No one but her.

Her black nails momentarily trace the dresser close to the bed that they had been resting on and settle on her hips, lightly ghosting over the tight black dress she’s wearing. They’re as sharp as ever, and Adora knows for a fact that if someone actually had the audacity to cross her (not that anyone does- they’re terrified of her) she would not hesitate to gouge their eyes out.

“Adora…”

Her breath hitches- her fingers twitching- to do what, she doesn’t know. But Catra’s piercing yet gentle gaze stops her from moving an inch from where she’s sat.

Catra’s heels clack on the wood below as she is now off the carpet, leaning on the opposite wall to Adora.

“Shit, it’s so hot. Fuck.” She watches as Catra’s breathing escalates, her heart drumming so loud she swears the other girl can hear it. She once again moves, clickity clacking her way across the floorboards while being accompanied by the humming sound of what she presumes is the radiator running in the back, up to the window. She goes to open it, but then stops with her hand extended out and lightly grazing the hatch. She lets go.

If Adora knew what was happening, god.

She hasn’t realised she’s slouched until Catra turns around- catching her gaze with her heterochromatic eyes. They’re glazed over, like dull glass.

Is she going to cry?

Catra must recognise the concern of Adora’s face as she simply chuckles.

“You’re so innocent.” Well, Adora clearly missed something. “ _Fuck_.”

“I wouldn’t say-“

“You are the definition of pure, princess. Don’t try and deny it…”

Adora is confused, and rightfully so. She knows she’s slightly socially… unaware, so it would really help if someone would _explain,_ but she knows that Catra would never share her true intentions. It still wouldn’t hurt to understand though.

“Then, uh, why?” Catra raises her eyebrow. “Why do you… look like that?”

“Look like what?” Her voice is gentle. _Too_ gentle.

“Like… that. You know.” She just looks at Adora, and it only muddles up her thought process way more. Then looks away.

A moment of charged silence goes by.

“…It’s _burning_ in here.”

“Catra, that’s not what I-“

“Adora… I’m sweating, it’s so hot...” She rocks her hips back on to the plain white wall behind her, stretching in what Adora assumes is an attempt to separate her body from the tight fabric enveloping her.

Adora has no idea why her heart rate picks up- or why her body seems to flush from blatant heat to trickling water. Her fingers clench at her thighs, blunt nails digging into her skin, and as the heat rushes to her cheeks she looks away as subtly as possible. Catra was literally talking about how hot it is, and Adora gets _turned on_ from that? Disgust seems to embed itself in her throat at her own actions. She may be a lesbian, but that doesn’t mean that Catra is attracted to girls too. And from the way Catra’s gaze seemed to be boring into Adora’s she must have caught on.

Adora can’t imagine the repulsion she must feel. She needs to maintain control- she _refuses_ to give into the nagging perversion she feels.

She gulps, throat so dry that the saliva scratches as she swallows it down.

“You okay, Adora…?”

“U-Uh, yeah. Just fine.” In an attempt to distance herself from the conversation, she tries to use the loose piece of blonde hair in her face as a curtain to hide behind.

“You sure?” Catra slowly walks over, golden bracelets that accompany her skin tone so beautifully clanging carelessly in the otherwise silent room. Suddenly, she’s too close, her bouncy curls falling out of the back of her furiously pierced ears and around her face. Adora’s positively _burning._

If she _knew_ what she did to her. She needed to step away- fast. Adora couldn’t risk Catra catching on, not now that she knew she hadn’t caught on before. Voice first catching in her throat, she coughs out a chuckle and manages to plaster a really, obviously forced smile that she knows for a fact is the least convincing thing she can do in that situation. She rocks her head back to create distance, but her burst of energy dies as she realises that Catra had followed her as she had moved. The girl’s body heat was now palpable, and it made Adora’s skin prickle- in the best way possible.

“C-Catra?”

“The heat is…” Catra leans in, nose only a centimetre away from her nose. “…fucking unbearable.”

Then in a swift movement, soft lips connect to hers and suck almost any breath that Adora had been trying to produce away. Her lips are sticky from the reddish-brown gloss she infamously puts on everyday in school, and cherry flavoured. It’s _good._ She feels so good against her.

The kiss seems to last a full minute, when in reality it’s only a mere few seconds long. Adora’s now fully awake, eyes blown positively wide as she looks at Catra in indescribable shock.

This girl… this girl didn’t do _anything_ about the homophobia. She urged it on and on… When in reality…

Their lips are back on each other’s without a single bit of hesitancy. The pressure’s increased and the kiss lasts longer, as well as being so much stronger than the one before. They pull back, and once again connect. Two opposite forces naturally attracting over and over, in a little dance.

Suddenly, Adora understands what Catra’s been saying. The heat _is_ unbearable. The sweat seems to stick at Adora’s collar and plasters her already tightly fitted uniform like a second skin, her core sending soft waves of boiling heat to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Catra’s hand moves up, her claw-like nails raking over her chin and up into her hair. She pushes her closer and Adora complies. She goes ahead to just… _touch_ Catra back, but she’s stopped by the other girl’s soft touch placing her hand back to her side.

Pulling away, Adora catches sight of Catra’s stormy eyes, piercing and unfocused at the same time. She didn’t think her heartbeat speed could increase much more, but she is once again proved wrong by her own biology.

“Adora… the heat… do you…?” Escapes the girl hovering over her as she pants lightly for air.

“Yeah.. yeah, I feel it… I feel it now.” Catra smiles- so genuine compared to the cruel smirks that grace every other students’ eyesight.

“I’m… so glad. Really.” The hand in her hair strokes down, blonde falling through the cracks of her fingers, and proceeding back in such a loving manner Adora feels her heart melt. God, this is so wrong. She likes to pretend though that she doesn’t hear the nagging voice in her head. “We should do something about it.”

_You’re betraying Glimmer! You’re betraying the princesses! You’re doing the wrong thing!_

Valid. But fuck, is she sick of being perfect. She wants to succumb to the light-like a moth- well aware of the dangers. Adora’s _so_ so sick of thinking ahead, that the consequences that usually play in her mind are thrown out the (closed) window. 

She’s already gotten so close. Adora is unable to pull back, and away.

So, she watches. She watches as Catra gazes away as her jet-black nails pick and play at the thin straps of her dress- the soft light of the moon embracing her. Adora watches as she pulls out one arm, then the next- committing the freckles that she hadn’t realised were there into her loving memory. The top hangs over, and the succubus only smiles- eyes back on Adora. And only now did she realise that Catra was not wearing a bra.

“Adora, you know you can take… a few layers off if you can’t handle the heat. I don’t have control over the heating in the house- a shame really…” The dress drops, Catra’s breasts in full view. Her nipples are dark and prominent against the warm complexion of her skin- tickled with shimmering sweat- something she hadn’t been lying about. Adora also flickers her eyes further down- only for a second- to take in the dark red lace of her underwear.

Adora forgets to reply, her eyes locked on her tits. It’s like someone had cranked the temperature up with the sole intention of melting whoever is inside. She doesn’t even try and acknowledge the empty throbbing of her clit against her jeans- otherwise she would most definitely suffocate in longing.

“Adora!” Her voice is teasing but so unnaturally gentle it provokes another wave of aching throbbing in her lower region. “Your turn.”

She knew very well that this was an invitation (more of a demand). To strip.

Adora thumbs over the loops of her light blue jeans and reaches down to undo the button and zip binding the piece of clothing on her. She knows Catra is watching as she clumsily sheds the material, her hands trembling out of an emotion she can’t decipher.

She looks up. The way Catra’s looking at her sends chills right down her back. They seem to be burning their gazes into each other.

“Shirt too, princess.”

And the next thing she knows, her shirt is tossed on the floor with a light, soft plump.

Catra just looks, for a really long period of time. The girl herself is slumped on the wall, eyes half lidded and very clearly panting- despite not doing anything. Adora knows she is too- out of breath that is. It’s stuffy, but a nice stuffy. The room seems to be filled with an invisible, material fog. It’s just both their breaths intermingling in the silence.

Adora frankly does not know what to do, her body is itching to get closer but something in the way that Catra is gazing down on her is telling, _ordering_ her to stay back. To observe. She hadn’t been allowed to touch before, and Adora knows perfectly well how to control herself- to the point that she now has an inability to do and ask for what she wants. So, she stays, the trickling warmth barely having died down despite her being half naked. Her hands twiddle with the sheets beneath her clammy palms.

“Let’s establish a few rules.” This gets the blonde’s attention, her head snapping up as Catra finally begins to reposition herself. “No touching- well, no touching _me_ that is. But I’m sure you already understand, I can tell.”

The rasp, holy shit. Keep talking. _Keep talking._

Adora’s ashamed to admit that the throbbing in her lower region’s become painful.

“Adora? Got it?” The blonde is silent, her throat dry. She only realises that she has to reply when nothing happens.

“Got, it… I, um, understand.”

“Good.”

Black nails journey down shimmering skin, right to the edge of her red panties. The slap of elastic to her waist almost scalds Adora- halting her breath in one motion and sucking her soul out to oblivion.

She knows that her face is absolutely flushed and bright red, and she almost considers asking Catra to stop because her effect is becoming borderline fatal.

Adora however realises that Catra isn’t about to stop anytime soon.

The piece of lace is slid down, slipping over each of her legs and over her heels. Adora is physically incapable of looking away.

 _How_ did she get here?

“Catra… I,” Adora starts, not at all aware of what she was planning to say, and the devil herself just keeps on _watching_ and shit her skin’s crawling hot and prickly.

“Look what you’ve done to me, Adora.”

There is slick dripping on the floor.

Adora slowly breathes out the little air in her lungs.

She doesn’t know what to do. At all. Her heart is pounding and begging her to just _do_ something but if she knew what to do in question, she would’ve clearly done it by now. Adora curses her lack of experience, for the first time in her life.

Pathetically, she resorts to looking up at Catra, her mind _begging_ her to take the wheel. Catra seems to take pity on her as she just grins, eyes shutting and head falling back on the surface behind her with a soft cackle- all completely casual as if she isn’t fully naked. The confidence she has in her body seeps through the seams and directly, and inconsiderately impacts the poor blonde.

“Do me a favour, princess, and spread your legs.”

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Adora did not know that you could get this flustered- it didn’t seem possible but here she was now. She had _not_ expected her to be this forward.

“Do I just…”

“You absolute _dork._ Spread them Adora or I’m going to murder you, right here… You do want this, right?”

“Oh! Um… yeah..?”

“Idiot.” Catra’s smiling though, and it’s enough to convince Adora to _do something._

And so her legs spread, revealing her underwear to be soaked through and staining the sheets. She musters up enough dignity to blush.

“Jesus. You’re soaked… You excited?” Adora doesn’t reply, body radiating pure and unfiltered heat. She’s embarrassed.

“Don’t look so shy. Look at me, Adora. Look what you’ve done.” Shit. “It’s all you- you’ve made me into this. You’ve _wrecked_ me.”

Catra’s hand travels to her crotch, her nail directly on the area where her clit would be (sue Adora for being inexperienced.) Soft and slow, she starts flicking and circling the bead. Her hands are already dripping her juices- just from a single touch.

Catra’s looking at her again. And her hand speeds up.

Suddenly the air changes as Catra’s brow furrows. It’s bitter, and resentful. The heat however remains. In fact, it seems to be amped up.

“I was doing _fine._ You, Adora, destroyed _everything_. Just you and your _stupid_ blonde hair and fucking… eyes.”

Adora’s own hand has slipped down her waistband and is now mindlessly fondling her own clit- eyes fixated trance like on the shaking, raging beauty in front of her.

“I wonder what people would _think._ Me, wrecking myself. For a girl no less. For _you.”_

What Adora would do to just forget about the context of that statement. Her eyes could barely focus, fingers up to speed with Catra- gradually getting faster and faster- breaths synchronised.

Has it been a few seconds, or half an hour? She doesn’t know. They’re lost- lost in their ministrations.

The air remains electrostatic but silent- the occasional gasp or shaky moan only encouraging them to keep going. The warm damp puddle soaked in the sheet beneath her seems to grow, now passing the perimeter of her thighs.

The sight must have triggered something in Catra.

Catra’s legs seem to topple in on themselves as she falls, quickly grabbing the wall to secure herself to not find surface, and instead clawing the white paint off. Fingers not slowing their speed. Her body seems to grapple and buck at the movement as she moves with the wave of her own hand, eyes shutting in what looks like pure ecstasy. When her eyes seem to open- the fury of her finger circling her clit relentless- they’re just as unfocused as Adora’s, only barely keeping eye contact.

They’re losing it in each other’s light- becoming one despite the ridiculous amount of space between them.

“ _A-Adora.”_ Her body racks with Catra’s at the rasp of the other girl’s voice. Catra gasps and swallows, clearing her throat to speak easier. The emptiness inside Adora is _burning._ “I’d let you… fucking _rip me apart._ Do you understand? I’d let you _burn me to ashohmygodI’mcoming- “_

She sobs, her body completely crumbling with now both her hands pressed between her crotch as slick drips shamelessly down her thighs as she comes, like a wrecking ball meeting cement and shattering any sort of composure the girl had prior to _anything_ including the blonde.

The, what Catra herself would call pathetic, _mewling_ was so loud that Adora’s unaware of her own orgasm in sight of Catra’s. What she does know however is that she comes silently, rocked over with both her hands- just like Catra- squeezing her palms harshly between her thighs as she humps against the pressure to ride through the high.

A minute passes, both teens rutting between themselves (the room’s overcome with the dizzying smell of pure filth and _sex)_ until they both finally collapse- panting like rabid bitches in the middle of their heats.

Adora’s not entirely back to reality when she hears a sharp inhale coming from the other side of the room, and the frantic movement of snatching clothes. The last thing she hears from the other teen is the sharp click of the door to what Adora thinks is the bathroom behind her.

She lets herself fall back on Catra’s bed, completely forgetting about social etiquette as she tries to ground herself once more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of something bigger, but i have no energy. can't focus


End file.
